Theft detection electronic systems have been used in numerous applications including for example consumer retail applications to deter theft. Some theft detection electronic systems may operate in environments susceptible to electromagnetic interference emitted from sources other than components of the systems. The interference may degrade the operations of the theft detection electronic systems resulting in unreliable operation including signaling of false alarms. Electromagnetic interference may result from different possible sources including for example cellular or cordless telephones or pagers. The impact of these interference sources may be significant in view of the increasing popularity and usage of these devices, including usage by individuals in areas which are secured.
The present disclosure describes apparatus and methods which provide improved communications.